A water mixing valve with a special housing or formed as a cartridge insertable in a sanitary fixture is known (see German Patent Document DE-OS 33 39 464). The special housing comprises a cuplike casing and a base member having a plurality of water passages.
This mixing valve has at least one valve seat disk held substantially fixed therein and a control disk movable with the help of an operating member mounted on the valve seat disk.
Sealing members made from a flexible rubber material are provided in the water passages for sealing between the valve seat disk and the sanitary fixture.
In this mixing valve, moreover the hose-like sealing members are positioned loosely in a base member between the valve seat disk and the sanitary fixture. For reliable mounting and support a supporting ring is also provided on the inside wall of the sealing member.
The sealing action between the valve seat disk and the sanitary fixture is satisfactorily provided with this sealing arrangement. However it is necessary to make the sealing member and the supporting ring separately and they must each be separately inserted in the base member. Furthermore it is difficult and expensive to bring the individual parts into a properly sealed configuration in mounting the valve cartridge in the sanitary fixture and/or to prevent slippage of the seal.